You Belong With Me
by Passionate Heart
Summary: The night was young when they met unexpectedly; what would happen? Ronon finally realizes how much Jen means to him. How far will he take her? Previously titled: Tonight Will Be the Night. Romance: R/K Edit:I know this has been on the file as 'in progress' but it's honestly been so long, that I don't feel i can continue the story. Sorry! I do appreciate the reviews & encouragement!
1. Chapter 1: Tonight Will Be the Night

TITLE: You Belong with Me

AUTHOR: Passionate Heart

SUMMARY: The night was young when they met unexpectedly; what would happen? Ronon finally realizes how much Jen means to him. How far will he take her?

GENRE: Romance: R/K

CATEGORY: Ronon/Keller

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SGA, but I really love it!!!

NOTES: Spoilers for Season 5, takes place after "The Lost Tribe" so anything before that… and I hope nothing after. I hope you all like it!! Please review!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tonight Will Be the Night:**

Ronon sighed as he walked down the empty halls of the Atlantis base. He couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. He was upset that Jennifer chose McKay, but he wasn't going to mess that up for Jennifer. If she was happy, then he had no right to make her feel miserable. He needed to back away from her and just be himself. He needed to be the cold, quiet "caveman" as McKay called him behind his back. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. "_I don't know what to do anymore. I always get into sparring accidents, so I can't avoid her that way. Maybe I'll fight less and only spar late at night. Jennifer doesn't work the late shift, so I'll miss her. I'll take any other doctor. Anybody but Jennifer. Her touch is too irresistible. I know I'll do something._" Ronon sighed again at the thought that he couldn't get over her. He groaned at the annoyance. "Why do I have to like you?" he questioned out loud. The question hung in the empty hall, but it rang in his ears as he realized what was wrong. He didn't like Jennifer, he loved her. That was the problem. That's the only explanation.

………………………………..

Jennifer sat at the balcony as she thought about the evening. She had a date with McKay, and they went to movie night. After that, they went to the mess hall to eat some food. They had really short conversations and McKay seemed distracted. When she got the courage to ask him about it, he simply explained, "I'm trying to figure out how to better the base's defense. I can't give that job to Zelenka, so I need to figure this out. I want to have at least an idea to work with within a week. So far, I can't think of anything."

"Well, what do you need to do?" she questioned further. "You have the quarantine plan and we have the shield. We have cloaking, and we have the shield on the Stargate. So I don't know what else you need to do."

"That's why I'm the scientist and you are the doctor." Rodney retorted. "You heal people, and I find ways to keep them safe."

Jennifer got upset by his tone and his attitude behind the words. She couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was really serious. He never explained any further, so she was confused.

After dinner, Rodney said he had to go back to the lab to work up some complicated algorithm. He was nice enough to walk her to her room, but he didn't even give her a goodbye kiss… on her cheek! She felt stupid for not seeing that he wasn't that type of guy. she should have seen the signs when he talked about how he broke up with Katie without even knowing it! He was clueless in many aspects of life. Come to think of it, he was only good at his algorithms and calculations. He understood science better than most people, but the rest of social interaction he failed miserably.

She sighed as a chill came past her. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to be in her room. She wanted to go on a real date! Was there anyone who could be that guy for her? The romantic guy from her dreams. The perfect guy that was kind and understanding, helpful and compassionate, or one who could at least see when she was having a hard day and encourage her?

…………………………………

After walking aimlessly around the base, Ronon decided to get some fresh air. He walked to one of the doors that headed to a balcony. The view was mostly the same around the base, but for some reason, he liked this balcony more than the rest of them.

……………………………….

The door opened and Jennifer jumped. She turned around and saw the tall, dark Satedan walk out from the base. He walked over to the balcony without even acknowledging her, or so she thought.

………………………………

"_What the flip?!_" Ronon thought as he entered the balcony. "_Here I am trying to ignore and avoid Jennifer, and she's here on my favorite balcony._" Ronon sighed before turned to lean his back on the railing, "So, Jennifer, you like this side of the base?"

"Uh, yeah. It's the calmest place I could find. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to walk around. I got bored so I came out here. This balcony has the best view in my mind." Ronon shrugged nonchalantly. He noted that Jennifer was in grey sweat pants and a pink t-shirt. Both articles of clothing had the words "Aerospostale" in white letters that were sewn on the clothing separately. She also wore what they called "flip flops" but to him they were simply "sandals."

Jennifer sighed as she stood up and walked to the railing. She leaned her elbows against it and sighed as she looked out into the ocean. She was really close to Ronon and he wondered what to do next.

He turned to his side, leaving only one elbow on the railing. He looked at her curiously, "What's wrong, Jennifer?

"Nothing. Why?" she asked more in shock. How could he tell something was wrong? She looked up as she realized that's what she wanted. She wanted someone who would see how she felt. She knew her emotions were like an open book, and she couldn't figure out how Rodney could miss it. "Honestly, I feel pretty miserable. I had a date with Rodney, but it wasn't that great. He even left early because he wanted to work on some algorithm for Atlantis's safety."

"He's doing _what_?" Ronon questioned as he raised an eyebrow. He was completely confused. "I don't even know what that is."

"Don't worry, neither do I." Jennifer laughed, "Apparently I'm just supposed to focus on healing people and leave the science to the great Rodney McKay!" The frustration was coming back and a lump formed in her throat as she tried to control her emotions.

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yeah, in so many words he told me he is the science guy who fixes all the problems, while I'm the doctor who only knows how to heal the injured people."

"And I know how to fight. So what? We are all here because of our talents. We aren't competing. We are just playing our roles." Ronon sighed and turned to face the ocean like Jennifer. "I kind of wish Rodney would give Radek a fair chance. He seems really good. He's a whole lot smarter than I am, and I know that's not saying much, but Rodney really should ease up on the science team. They are doing the best they can, and they are the best at what they do."

"That's true Ronon; maybe you should lead the science team."

The two laughed at that thought.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and the company of each other. Ronon's thoughts ran crazy. He couldn't figure what to do next. Apparently she had already eaten not too long ago, but even then she wanted to have a special night. "_Should I take her somewhere?_" he wondered to himself. He sighed and gave up.

"Hey, do you want to do something? I mean, I don't know anything we could do, but if you want to hang out somewhere special… I don't know. I mean, if you like this it's cool too." It all felt wrong to Ronon. He seemed too nervous. He didn't like feeling weak, he especially hated showing weakness.

"_Is he nervous?_" Keller wondered. "_No, he can't be. He's just trying to make me feel better._" Her heart told her otherwise. She could feel in her heart that he still had feelings for her, and she started to have feelings that confused her. Did she really like him? Is that why she wasn't happy with Rodney?

"Um, well I don't mind doing something, but it's late and I don't really know what to do. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Do you want a sparring lesson?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly to her to see her reaction more clearly.

"Sure, I'd love that!" she seemed more excited than necessary, but anything sounded good to her. She wanted to stop thinking of Rodney and she wanted to enjoy the rest of the night. So why not enjoy it with a man that seemed interested?

The two walked side by side to the training room, and both picked up a stick. Ronon leaned forward in his aggressive stance and just waited. He watched as Jennifer got comfortable with the stick; she hadn't trained with him ever since she rejected him. She looked at him and smiled, "Well, you seem ready to kill something."

"Well, that's not what I'm planning on doing, but I plan to casue some damage," he laughed quietly, giving Jennifer some shivers. She watched him sink lower into the stance, before she had the nerve to make the first move. She swung the stick in her hand toward Ronon's arm, but he easily blocked it.

"The next move you have to make, Jennifer, is a quick recovery to defend yourself and then strike again." Ronon instructed her as he slowed his movements down for her to see what he was talking about.

They trained late into the night, not worrying about the time, just focusing on the fighting. He trained her, and helped her better learn how to defend herself.

…………………………..

It was not until 2:00 in the morning before they finished. They leaned against the wall and just relaxed. Jennifer was breathing heavily and wiping the sweat from her face off with her jacket. She had her blue sleeveless shirt on when she removed her jacket, making it easier for her to move around and train. Ronon was hardly sweating, and his breathing was as controlled as always. She envied just how in shape Ronon was. She wished she could be like that, and she figured a few months with Ronon as her physical trainer, she would be in really good shape.

Ronon's mind was running crazy. So much happened in his lifetime; he was a soldier for a time, he was a lover for a time, he was a runner for a time, and he was alone for a time. Now his life was changed. He got his life back to some degree. He finally had a home, a place to lay his head at night, a place where he could eat regularly, a place to shower and train and enjoy the pleasures of life. He was content with his new lifestyle, but he never imagined it to be anymore. His heart now yearned for more. He loved again, not believing it at first, not thinking it was possible. He learned to love again. This doctor, this precious and tender woman healed him, and brought emotions back from the dead. He now saw her face when he closed his eyes. Every night he dreamed of her and the endless possibilities of a happy life together.

"_Why now?_" he wondered, "_Why her? It feels so right with her, is this what I'm supposed to feel? Is Malena giving me a second chance at love? Is she giving me permission?_" Ronon's thought ran wild, and he knew his heart would not stop pounding. His heart was brought to life because of Jennifer, and he would take this time to tell her.

"Jennifer," he began. Nervous, he looked away from her and focused his sight to the opposite wall.

"Yes Ronon." Jennifer replied.

"I have something to tell you. It's hard, and I know you might not agree, but I just need to let you know."

Ronon was quiet a few minutes, making Jennifer nervous. She had a feeling of what he would say, or at least what she hoped he would say. "Ronon, I am so sorry." She began.

Ronon's shoulders slumped as his fears rose as a lump in his throat. "_She doesn't like me. She sees me only as a friend and wants that to be clear. I should have known._"

"I wish I could take back what I said a few weeks ago," she continued. Her eyes were gazing at the floor. Her face turned a pinkish color as her embarrassment increased. "I should have seen that you were special and that you were the one that I want to be with. If you will give me another chance, I will love to be with you. I will not bother you; I say this only if you want to be with me."

Ronon's eyes shot up and looked straight at her. His gaze made her turn to face him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "_Is she giving me a second chance? A chance to love her? Is tonight that night? The night that I fall in love again?_" Ronon shook his head, not believing his ears and not wanting to let his emotions go just yet. "What are you saying Jennifer?"

She realized he would have a difficult time with this, and she had some doubt about him coming back to her. She thought she lost him, so this reaction was not too surprising. She braced herself for anything. "I mean, I want a second chance Ronon. I will talk to Rodney in the morning. If you give me this chance, I will try this out and see if we are meant to be together."

Ronon stood up slowly, thinking more than he cared to admit. He was finally given this second chance, and he didn't want to mess it up. He wanted it to work out for him and Jennifer, and he would try. All she wanted was to try, and he would give her that.

"Fine, we'll try. But we can't do anything until it's ended with you and Rodney." He helped her up and saw the smile brighten her face immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just hugged him. He returned the hug and smiled as he let his senses take over.

She smelled wonderful. The flowery smell of her hair was soothing, and the softness of her skin against him was cool. His eyes were opened again, and tonight his angel returned to him. He wished to kiss her, but knew that if he even started he would lose all control he was holding onto. He wanted to respect Rodney and wait. He would do that much. Then he would let himself taste the sweetness of Jennifer's lips, and he would never forget that taste.

He was happier tonight than he was for a long time. He finally felt his senses really come alive. Jennifer was willing to give him that second chance and he was not going to mess it up for the whole universe!

"Good night Jennifer." Ronon whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled away from the hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

………………………………….

"Ok, good night Ronon." She said as she turned and headed for her room slowly. When she got there, she turned on her ipod, and the song she heard made her burst into tears. "_How ironic,_" she thought as she cranked up the volume:

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find…"

The song: "Fall For You" by Seconhand Serenade.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confrontation

You Belong with Me

Author: Passionate Heart

Chapter 2: The Confrontation

Keller's alarm went off and a mixture of feelings arose inside of her. She was happy things were mended with her and Ronon. He was willing to give her a second chance to undue her mistake of not choosing him first, and she was forever grateful. Her happiness was pushed aside when her nervousness rose, making her heart beat faster. She had to talk to Rodney. Today. Before the mess hall was filled with too many witnesses.

She got off her bed and started to get ready for the long, bittersweet day. She didn't want to hurt Rodney. She really had wanted it to work out when she started dating him, but now knew it couldn't. They were so similar, they put work ahead of each other and neither was spontaneously romantic. Each date took time to set up, and even then, dinner at the mess hall and an occasional movie was all they did. She wanted more in a relationship.

She wanted Rodney to hold her hand on their date, put his arm around her and show that she was _his_ girlfriend. Rodney wasn't that type of guy, so he would never do it. She wanted to look beautiful for a man, and her boyfriend to appreciate the time she spent getting ready for a date. Rodney never noticed change. He was very narrow-minded, and was too busy with his research and his work to even think about complimenting her.

Jennifer finished getting ready in about an hour and left her room, heading to the mess hall. She hoped Ronon wasn't there yet, but who knows, he might be there early to be the first one in line. Jennifer never got to the mess hall early. She would definitely shock Rodney.

When she entered the mess hall, she was happy to see the room was mostly vacant. She spotted Rodney sipping coffee and looking at his handheld computer. She noticed his half eaten breakfast burrito and hash browns left on his plate, still set in front of him.

She grabbed a cup of black coffee and headed over to the table. She was relieved Rodney picked a table that was pushed against the far wall, secluding himself from the few people that were already getting breakfast. She set her cup down on the table causing Rodney look up. She saw annoyance on his face, before he realized it was her. Then his face brightened, "Oh, hi there Jennifer. You're up early."

The observation was over. He looked back down and continued his work on his computer. Jennifer sighed as she sat down, "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

Before Rodney could look up and question her, she continued. "So, did you figure out the equation you were working on last night?" she raised her eyebrows slightly and smiled brightly. She felt awkward. She felt like a fake and she didn't like it.

"Um, well sort of. That's what I'm working on right now." Rodney seemed a little weary as he set down his handheld laptop. He looked up at her with a questioned expression, waiting for further explanation.

"Well, that's good I guess." Jennifer sighed and looked down at her coffee cup which was gripped tightly between both of her hands. "Rodney, the truth is…I'm not happy. I wanted this to work out between you and me, but it just doesn't feel right."

Rodney blinked several times, taken aback by her feelings, "You…don't…" he couldn't continue. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry, Rodney. I just can't be with you anymore." She dared to look into his eyes. Wrong move. She saw the pain, in his eyes from the words she had spoken. His arrogant persona was gone!

She saw the face of the Rodney that she had grown to love. A selfless face, that showed true feelings and emotions, but this time there was pain added in the mix. She had only seen this face a few times. Once when they were trapped in the Genii facility when he chose to help her and Carter out before his own self. No matter the pain it caused, he finished the job, as a strong and fearless man. This is why she chose him over Ronon in the first place. She could see that Rodney was a man that tried to hide his feelings, and she wanted to help him bring it out, but it didn't work. He was too scared of how people would really perceive him. Rodney rarely showed his feelings; she just wished he showed them more often.

She hoped she was not going to ruin her friendship with Rodney, especially since she just mended her other broken friendship with Ronon the night before. She didn't think she or her heart could handle much more of this, even if she was the one causing the discomfort. She didn't want to cause any tension for Atlantis' best team. She wanted Rodney and Ronon to get along, but she didn't know if that was possible.

"Rodney, I'm so sorry, but…" she was interrupted by a fairly calm Rodney.

"It's because of Ronon, isn't it? In the end, he wins."

"Wins?" Jennifer asked confused by the strange comment.

"Jennifer, we both have feelings for you. Ronon has everything. He has the muscles and the height. He has the charisma…in a way, and he's got all the girls at his disposal. So why is it that he has to go after the only thing I have, or had. The only person I wish to be with. The only person I _love._"

"Rodney, you don't not have things. You have the brains. You can save the base just as much as Ronon, even if it's not in the same way!" she took a moment and used the idea behind the words Ronon spoke to her the night before, "We are all different. That's why we are here. We are all playing our part on this base. We are _all_ needed."

Thanks Jennifer, but that doesn't mean anything to me." Rodney got up, dumping his left over food into the trash, as he left the mess hall.

Jennifer sat alone for a few minutes. Her own thoughts making her ears ring. She felt like she was drowning. She knew this was the best choice, but why did it still hurt? She didn't want Rodney to be upset with her. She still wanted to hang out, but she just knew they weren't right for each other.

All of a sudden, Jennifer was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt muscular arms wrap around her chest, and when she heard a deep yet calming voice whisper, "How did it go Jen? Are you ok?"

"I don't know Ronon," she answered as she leaned her head against his chest as she sighed. "I fixed things between you and me last night, and ruined things with Rodney this morning."

Ronon grunted as he moved into the chair beside her. He pulled it closer to her than necessary, but she didn't mind. People started to enter the mess hall, a few giving them a curious stare. Others, after a quick glance purposefully turned away, trying not to get involved with any drama. That's when Jennifer noticed Ronon's right arm was still around her and she was leaning against his chest, while her left hand rested on his right leg.

She straightened up with a jerk, making Ronon pull his arm back in response. He looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything, hoping she would explain. "Doesn't he see that people are giving us weird looks?" Jennifer thought a little concerned. What she didn't know was that he did notice, but he could care less what conclusions they all came to.

"I'm sorry Ronon, I'll be back. I just need to talk to Rodney one more time."

"'Kay," Ronon replied as he got up and headed for the breakfast line.

Jennifer ran out of the mess hall, and ran straight into Colonel John Sheppard.

"Sorry, sir," she replied as she bowed her apology and ran off.

"What was that about?" Sheppard asked Teyla who was standing beside him.

"I don't know John. Let's see if Rodney is in the mess hall, and we can ask him."

"Right." John replied as they entered the now full mess hall.

………………………….

Jennifer walked over to Rodney's lab, and saw him hunched over his work on his laptop and one of the base's computers at the same time.

"Rodney."

McKay straightened up when he heard his name, but said nothing. He didn't even turn around. He just stood very still as he waited for the doctor to continue.

She took the cue, "Rodney, please. I don't want to lose your friendship. You're very dear to me. I'm not saying we have to be completely apart. I knew the person you were, even liked your personality. I thought dating you was something I wanted, but it didn't work. You love your job too much, and I don't want to take that away from you. I can't compete, and at the same time I don't want to be pushed aside all the time." She sighed as she wondered if McKay heard anything.

"Fine." Rodney replied softly before turning to face her. "I guess I can't compete either. I'm sorry to have brought you sadness. That was never my intention. I guess I'm just not ready to spend my time wisely."

Rodney seemed very uncharacteristically calm, and Jennifer didn't understand it. "Well, I hope you are happy with Ronon, I guess. Friends then?"

"Ok. Thank you for giving me this chance. Rodney, one day you'll find that special someone. Someone that will really understand the way you are and truly accept all of you."

"No problem Jennifer. I'll see you later then." If his voice didn't tell her, his eyes did. He wanted her to leave. He wanted to be alone, or at least away from her.

She took the cue, and slowly walked out of his lab and headed back to the mess hall.

…………..

When the door closed behind Jennifer, McKay turned back to his work furiously. "I can't believe it!" he muttered, "Ronon takes everything from me. He took my girlfriend for crying out loud!" He sighed and hung his head in disappointment. He wondered what he had left. At least Sheppard still hung around him, McKay thought, feeling a little bit better.

If Rodney was like any normal man, his ego would have been squashed beyond repair. But since he was very arrogant and proud of himself, he just felt very humiliated by the experience. He was used to this of course but still, he never imagined Jennifer would break up with him after she rejected Ronon to be with him in the first place.

Extreme anger flooded through Rodney. He slammed his hands against the keyboard of his laptop. "I'm going to challenge Ronon, even if it means the death of me!" Rodney announced in a stern voice before continuing his work.


	3. Chapter 3: First Date

Title: You Belong with Me

Author: Passionate Heart

Chapter 3: First Date

Authors note: I really want to thank bailey1ak because she is the one who is beta-ing this story. This story would not be as good without her, so I really want to thank her for her time and effort! She's an amazing beta!

For the purpose of the story, Woolsey is splitting responsibility of Atlantis with Carter… but I won't have him in the story… if I do, it will be very little… maybe just mention him in passing. :) Enjoy!

…………………………..

_What am I going to do? What have I gotten myself into_? For the first time, Ronon didn't know what to do. He was completely confused as to what his next step would be.

He stood in the middle of the sparring room while he spun the staff around his arm. _I should take her on a date, but… _he couldn't think straight. The only dates Jennifer and Rodney shared were meals in the mess and occasional movie nights… those were things that she didn't want… she wanted something more… but Ronon couldn't figure out what. What else was _he_ supposed to do? What else _was_ there to do on the base?

No one had better timing than John Sheppard. He walked into the sparring room seeing Ronon's subtle worry. "What's up, Chewy?"

Ronon spun around, swinging one end of the staff right next to John's throat. One of his big hands still held the other end of the staff firmly, stopping the staff's motion an inch from his friend, "Sorry." He dropped one end of the staff on the floor and leaned against it, "What?"

"Just wondering what's wrong. You seemed a bit unfocused, and slightly worried not to mention."

"Oh," Ronon replied slightly distracted, "just thinking."

"Anything specific?" John pushed further.

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence Sheppard got impatient, "Well, what?!" he was annoyed for the first time by Ronon's short answers. John was going to get it out of his Satedan friend even if it took all day.

"I'm planning a date," Ronon stated simply.

"And _whom_ are you taking?" the curiosity consuming his voice.

"Doc- um… Jennifer."

"What happened to her and Rodney?"

"I got in the way."

"Oh, I see." John thought for a minute, "This'll be your _first_ earth date then?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do."

"Well, that's easy. Dinner and a movie."

"She wants something more."

"How much more?" John couldn't stop the sly smile from appearing on his lips.

"Don't know." Ronon shrugged. "Those are the only type of dates Rodney took her on."

"Oh, I see. She wants something—_special_." Sheppard contemplated for a minute before speaking again. "Well, still… give her dinner and a movie…. _then_, take her to your room."

"You're crazy John!" Ronon growled, clearly upset as he straightened himself up and grabbing the staff with both hands.

"Easy Chewy. Easy." John snickered as he understood Ronon's reaction. "That's not the only thing to do in your room, big guy. Besides, that isn't for a first date… not even on earth."

"Good." Ronon grunted, relaxing ever so slightly. "Then what?"

"Have some calming music playing, and candles lighting your room. After the mood is set, give her a romantic massage and let her unwind. Ask her about her day. Let her do the talking… that should be easy enough, right? For you anyway."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Ronon still looked confused, like something was still missing.

"Well," John clarified, "if she is ready to go back to her room, then you walk her. If not, let her stay in your room." After a second, he quickly tacked on, "You don't have to do anything other than sleep. Trust me! You can improvise to make it better for you as well."

Ronon sighed and looked at the floor, "Music?"

The one worded question was all Sheppard needed, "I'll loan you my stereo, show you how to use it, and I'm sure Teyla will loan you some candles. Maybe she could give you some all natural oils for the massage."

Ronon smiled at the thought that his date was planned. He still had one question left, "Movie?"

"Oh yeah, tomorrow they are showing some vampire love story called Twilight. I heard it's a hit with the ladies." John smiled reassuringly, "I'm taking Teyla. We'll be near by. Cadman said she was going to baby-sit Torren for Teyla. She needs the night off."

…………………………………..

The next day, Sheppard helped Ronon put the stereo in his room. He also gave Ronon a mixture of CDs to play throughout the night which included Josh Groban, Enya, Celine Dion, and Andrea Bocelli.

"Don't ask where I got these CDs," Sheppard warned as he shuddered at the thought. After putting the CDs in the stereo, John stacked the empty cases on the side.

The door bell chimed and John let the door open. Teyla walked in with a box of candles, "You asked for these candles."

"Thank you very much," Sheppard replied as he grabbed the box and started placing the candles around the room. He placed some high on the dressers, some on the floor and several on the unused desk Ronon had against one wall.

Sheppard smiled as he pulled out a medium sized box… his secret weapon. "Now, don't freak out Ronon. This will definitely add to the mood."

Ronon was regretting the decision to have the help from John. He watched as his friend opened the box and started sprinkling flower petals. Most of the petals were red, and there were some pink, yellow, white and purple. The red and white petals were similar to the ones on earth called "roses," while the yellow, pink and purple petals were wild flowers the team had encountered on a mission. It had been a long walk to the village through fields laden with these colorful flowers. The smell had brought back memories of festival week on Sateda. Sheppard must have gone to the fields outside the village earlier in the day.

The room was all set up by noon. Ronon looked around his room, which didn't resemble the plain masculine room he woke up in a few hours ago.

"All set!" Sheppard announced as he looked over the room one more time.

"So," Ronon started, "Torren?"

Teyla understood, "Oh, Cadman said she wanted to baby-sit, and Carson is going to join her. I think they are planning a dinner." She smiled, "have you told Jennifer yet?"

"No. I'm going to catch her at the infirmary and ask her for lunch."

"Do you want us to wait for you guys?" Sheppard offered.

"Sure." Ronon replied with a shrug. "When do I get my room back?"

"You'll get it back either tonight or tomorrow morning," Sheppard informed him. "By the way, I expect you to come see me if she leaves at night. If not, get me in the morning, and you can tell me the story while we spar."

Ronon shrugged in agreement. John did him a huge favor, and the least thing he could do was give his friend the _overall_ gist of the night, without giving too much away… just enough to make John satisfied.

…………………………………

Ronon showed up to the infirmary at 5:00 p.m. so he could pick up Jennifer for dinner. He stayed quiet as he leaned on the wall of her office and watched her work.

"Give me five more minutes Ronon. Sorry. I asked to get off early, but I wanted to finish this little bit up first." She was putting papers in their respective folders as she spoke.

He nodded at her comment and remained quiet. He loved watching her work. Her concentrated look always made him smile. After five minutes, she had her whole office organized. He watched in amusement as she put all the medical folders in the filing cabinet, unread reports on her desk in an orderly fashion, and all the completed physicals were in a bookshelf in the far corner of the office.

"Ok, let's eat! I'm starving." Jennifer only knew he was inviting her to dinner and then afterwards, he wanted her to get dressed in something nice. She was confused but still excited about the date.

Ronon waited for her to leave her office and he followed close behind her, more like a protector than a date.

They headed over to the table John and Teyla were sitting at; they were talking about their planned date night before Ronon set his and Jennifer's tray on the table. "Where's Rodney?" Sheppard asked, wondering how well his friend was taking things.

"I don't know," Jennifer answered truthfully. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning."

"Maybe I'll ask him to join Teyla and me on our date," John mused aloud.

"You should do that," Teyla agreed with a nod before going back to her pepperoni pizza. She had Torren on her lap and he was eating his applesauce quietly.

Ronon stayed quiet while the rest of the friends carried on several conversations. He grunted his responses only when the questions were directly towards him. That was the only way they knew he was paying attention. After Ronon finished his food, he leaned back in his chair and put his hand on Jennifer's thigh as he listened to the conversations flowing around the table. Jennifer blushed when she felt the heat from his hand as he placed it gently on her leg. No one seemed to notice… or if they noticed, they didn't dare saying anything.

After dinner, Ronon led Jennifer to her room and told her she had an hour to get ready. "I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Ok, well can you tell me what we're doing?"

"No." Ronon grunted as he pushed her into her room. "See you in an hour." He smiled his mischievously, irresistible smile before turning and leaving the room.

Ronon was in the sparring room, fighting the air with his sword in one hand and his knife in the other hand when he heard the door open. Ronon didn't turn until he heard someone clearing his throat. It was Rodney. Ronon sighed as he turned around and lowered his weapons to his side.

Rodney was angry… especially after he saw Ronon eating with Jennifer. He'd noticed Ronon's hand on her leg. He couldn't eat in the mess hall, and was upset because Ronon didn't seem at all sorry.

"Ronon, this isn't fair," Rodney was upset, but still scared by Ronon's stance and body language.

"What?" Ronon replied as he raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed by Rodney's courage.

"I'm talking about Jennifer."

"She chose," Ronon answered. "I didn't interfere."

"Then why? Why would she choose you?" Rodney had to work hard to control the lump in his throat from rising.

"I don't know," Ronon admitted. "She gave me a second chance… I took it. That's all I know."

Rodney saw the calm expression on Ronon's face. He saw how Ronon really cared for Jennifer. Then he saw Ronon's arm tense as his fingers tightened around his weapons.

Rodney gulped and took a step back. Ronon noticed his own stance and let out a low gruff laugh as he put his knife in his boot and sheathed his sword and laid it on the floor, "I'm not going to hurt you Rodney."

"I guess not, but I cam here today for a fight, Ronon. I know that isn't very smart to try to fight you alone, but I wanted to win Jennifer back."

Ronon stared at McKay with awe; his eyes shined brighter green with how impressed he was at his friend's statement. He remained quiet as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at his friend turn rival.

"The thing is, Ronon, everyone likes you! They all want to be with you… I'm talking about all the women on this base. No matter where I walk I hear 'Ronon is so hot, he's so manly,'" Rodney imitated a very preppy girl voice. He sighed and shook his head, "Even the scientist that you think are afraid of you like you, Ronon. You have all the girls at your disposal and you still chose Jennifer. Why?"

"She's strong," Ronon replied. "She has a great spirit, and she's a beautiful woman. I can't deny that."

"Isn't there anyone else for you?"

"No," Ronon answered shortly.

Rodney sighed knowing that reason wasn't going to work with the caveman.

"And you?" the Satedan continued. "What about Samantha? I notice the way you look at her." Ronon did this merely to make Rodney embarrassed, and it worked.

Rodney's face immediately flushed red, "How… when… why… what…" he stuttered, surprised by the warrior's observation.

Ronon just smirked and picked his sword up. Rodney wasn't done with Ronon and was about to continue his argument, but he watched the skill and speed of the Satedan warrior as he fought against the never loosing air.

Rodney had lost the fight. Ronon truly was the best man. The Satedan won the challenge. Rodney's com-link went off as he quietly exited the room. "Hey Rodney, wanna hang out with me and Teyla?" It was his dear friend, Sheppard.

"Sure."

………………………………..

Ronon walked over to Jennifer's room and activated the door chime, "I'll be out in a minute!" she answered in response.

After a minute, she opened the door and came out of her room. Ronon's eyes wandered over her body, noticing first the silver heels that wrapped around her ankle; her toenails were sparkly pink. His eyes moved up her body and he saw a pink skirt that stopped right above her knees. His eyes wandered a little higher and he took in her silver sleeveless shirt with a very low neck line that sparkled in the light. Her neck was completely exposed; her ears were elegantly decorated with thin dangling silver chains that sparkled. Ronon then noticed how the soft waves of her hair were pulled in a loose half ponytail with her bangs and stray hairs framing her face.

Ronon's gaze shifted to her delicate face, enjoying her overall beauty before looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

Jennifer's eyes brightened as she took in Ronon's muscular body. He wore his new pair of black leather pants that John had ordered for his friend on the last Deadulous trip, and a light blue "wifebeater." The contrast between the light shirt and his dark, well-toned skin brought warmth to her cheeks and neck. She took notice of how his hair looked cleaner and in a more orderly fashion. He must have gotten them redone.

She smiled at the thought that Ronon Dex, the warrior that scared most of the Atlantis personnel, including Mr. Woolsey, took time for himself to get ready for this surprise date.

The new couple walked together and Jennifer realized Ronon was taking her to the movie, "What movie is showing tonight?" she asked hoping it wasn't The Core of any of the three Matrix movies.

It's the movie's first showing. It's some romantic thing." Ronon took a moment to remember something, "A 'chick flick' John called it."

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh. The words "chick flick" just didn't sound right coming from such a strong fighting man. "Which one?" she further questioned.

"That's a surprise." He said as he smiled down on her and led her to the seats. She saw Teyla and asked Ronon if they could sit with her friend. Ronon shrugged in response and the two went and took two seats by Teyla. "Are these free?" Jennifer asked politely.

"Yes, you can sit," Teyla responded. "John said he was coming, but he had to get something."

"Ok," Jennifer smiled as she settled in the seat beside Teyla Emmagan.

After a few minutes, John walked through the door holding a tray with a big container of popcorn which he passed to Teyla, three servings of nachos giving one to Ronon and one to Jennifer and four cokes which he distributed evenly to the group.

"Did you know we were coming?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure did!" John replied between sips of his coke. Before sitting down, John pulled out his jacket pocket. He opened the bag of M&M's and poured them in Teyla's popcorn. She smiled at him and dug her hand in, not waiting for the movie to start. John held two Hershey bars and threw another two to Ronon and Jennifer before finally settling down in his seat.

The lights started to dim when Jennifer noticed Rodney and Sam entering the makeshift theatre. She noted how Rodney carried his popcorn, M&M's and a large Dr. Pepper, while Sam carried her nachos, Hershey's and Mt. Dew.

Rodney sat on the other side of John, with Sam sitting at his right. He nodded at all the friends just before the room went completely dark.

Ronon watched the room with extreme surprise. He didn't understand much about vampires but he thought Emmitt would be a formidable foe. On top of that, Ronon liked Bella Swan's father, the Chief of Police, Charlie.

Ronon listened in amazement as all the ladies in the room gasped and screamed like teenage girls when the Cullens entered the cafeteria, especially with Edward's main entrance.

After a while, there was another, almost more deafening scream when Carlisle Cullen came through the hospital doors to assess Bella's injury.

As the movie continued, Ronon put his hand on Jennifer's intertwining his fingers with hers. He relaxed into his seat and listened more to the response of the viewers, rather than the movie itself; he figured he would watch it later with Jennifer anyway. He was amused to hear the women ooh and ahh over the way Edward illustrated his love to Bella Swan. Of course, while the women swooned in their seats, the only other men besides Ronon, John and McKay, groaned in disapproval.

By the end of the movie, Ronon decided his favorite scenes included the formal meeting between Charlie and Edward, the baseball game, and the hunt between the vampires. Ronon also decided that he wanted to try this "baseball," of course he wouldn't verbalize the desire.

Other than that, he was more focused on Jennifer and the night that was still to come. As the credits rolled, he felt his stomach tighten and practice a few summersaults while his heart quickened its pace.

He glanced over at Sheppard and saw a smile creep on the corner of his friend's lips. Ronon wasn't getting out of this arrangement. He had to take Jennifer to his "decorated" room.

When the last credits left the screen, the lights were turned on slowly and people started to exit the room. McKay got up with Sam and sighed, "Well, Sam, thanks for coming tonight."

"No problem Rodney. Why don't we get some cake and coffee from the mess? Besides, we should do this kind of stuff more often."

"Sure thing!" Rodney never turned down food…especially not the caffeine or sweets that kept him as calm as he ever was.

As they headed to the door, Rodney turned and smiled at John, "Thanks, John." Then he left the room with Sam at his side.

Sheppard nodded toward the doorway, and then turned to Ronon and Jennifer, "Hey, I'm going to take Teyla to her room now, but Ronon, I plan on showing you a _real_ vampire! Vampires like Count Dracula!" he laughed an "evil" laugh, before snickering his own mischievous laugh.

Jennifer rolled her eyes playfully, "I bet he'll enjoy that."

"Of course he will! Dracula is a real man…vampire…dude." Sheppard shook his head and laughed at his statement. "Well Ronon, I will see you tomorrow. See you later doc. Oh, and by the way, you look really nice." John finished nodding at Jennifer.

Jennifer blushed and replied, "Thanks. Have a good night."

Ronon grabbed Jennifer's hand and lightly tugged her toward the door. She followed obediently, mentally sighing at the thought that the date was ending like usual. She should have realized there wasn't much else to do on the base, and she should have given Rodney more credit for trying.

Once the two were in the halls, Ronon slowed his walk considerably. He seemed nervous, like he was waiting for something. "What's wrong?" Keller asked as concern flooded her face.

"Nothing," Ronon sighed as he let his shoulders relax from the tensed position. He reached his arm around her shoulder and slowly rubbed her arm with his hand in a beat with his footsteps.

In response, Jennifer put her arm around his waist, feeling comfortable with the closeness. She loved how he was always warm. It seemed perfect, because she was always cold. She laughed suddenly, scaring Ronon. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that you are really warm, and I'm really cold. It's like in the Twilight series, Jacob was always warm and Bella was cold all the time."

Ronon looked down at her confused, "Jacob doesn't get Bella."

He made more of an observation than a solid fact. "True, but if _YOU_ were Jacob, Jacob would have one!" she laughed again and snuggled closer to his side.

When the two finally stopped walking, Jennifer noticed they were standing in front of is door rather than hers.

"Are you ready?" Ronon asked in a whisper meant only for him; his husky voice was low and almost intimate nonetheless. Jennifer held her breath, wondering what he was insinuating.

Before she could say anything, he opened the door, apparently ready for whatever was to come next. When Jennifer looked inside, she was awestruck. Candles dimly lit the room, soft music played, and his room looked more like a honeymoon suite than a warrior's room.

"_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace  
A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry…"_

The song that was playing surprised her; it was "So She Dances," sung by one of her favorite singers, Josh Groban.

"You did all of this?" she asked as she felt tears sting her eyes and slide down her cheeks.

"Yup," Ronon answered as he turned to look at her. "You ok?"

"Perfect."

"Good." He gently nudged her into the room and closed the door behind him, _Perfect timing with turning on the music, John_. Ronon thought as he led her to the bed.

"_So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently_

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart…"

………………………………………..


	4. Chapter 4: Last Night’s Memories

Title: You Belong with Me

Author: Passionate Heart

Chapter 4: Last Night's Memories

………………………………….

"_Near, Far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on._

Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on…"

Ronon woke up when he heard his alarm go off. He leaned over the soft, small body so he could turn off the alarm before it disturbed his partner's sleep. For the first time, he was glad he actually took John's advice; the night went _perfectly_.

A soft moan interrupted his thoughts when the woman with golden hair cuddled into his chest and shoulder, causing him to lie back down in his previous position. Once he was settled back down, he rested his arm over the cool shoulder. He looked down at his love, smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

The flower petals were still on the bed, surprisingly, and the floral scent rubbed off onto Jennifer's skin, mixing with her scent. He leaned back and closed his eyes as his mind wandered back over his _perfect_ evening

…………………………………….

"_I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her_

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently…"

The song played and Jennifer sat silently on the bed. Ronon knelt lightly behind her and rested both of his big, strong hands on her shoulder, then leaned close to her ear as he whispered, "How was your day?" He leaned back and gently massaged her shoulders in a relaxing motion, getting her more comfortable with her surroundings. The room was warm, and Jennifer sat silently while she took in the romantic atmosphere, starting with the dim lighting, to the softly playing music, all the way to the surprisingly soft touch by her Satedan sweetheart.

After a minute, she relaxed her shoulders, leaned into Ronon's hands and took a deep breath, getting a mixed aroma of the romantic smell of flowers and the outdoorsy, masculine smell of Ronon. She let her hands fall on the skins that covered his bed. Finally, she was ready to answer, "My day was crazier than any other day."

She paused for a minute, unsure if he would start talking. When he stayed silent, she began again. "I honestly didn't know what to expect. I mean, when you told me you were going to take me on a date, I was so excited! I couldn't really focus on my work, and some of the nurses said I looked brighter and I had a spring to my step. I tried really hard to focus on the paperwork so that I could get at least one thing accomplished," Jennifer blushed, surprised that she actually spoke the whole truth. _Would he think she was weird for her reaction to this date?_

Ronon than stood up from the bed and whispered, "Lay down." He walked over to his desk and grabbed the small bottle of oil that Teyla gave to him; Jennifer watched in silence.

"Please," Ronon asked as he walked back to the bed. He really hoped Jennifer wouldn't be offended by his request, and trust that his request was an innocent one. Jennifer scooted up the bed so that her feet weren't hanging off the bed at all. She was still sitting, but for the first time, she noticed just how big his bed really was; it was about two times the size of her bed both in length and width!

Ronon knelt at the foot of the bed and un-strapped the straps to her silver sandals, leaving them at the foot of his bed. As he stood up, he kicked off his boots leaving them beside her dainty sandals and climbed into the bed. "I have one more favor to ask," Ronon whispered shyly.

"What is it?" she asked with a slight quake in her voice. Who knew that the simple act of Ronon taking off her shoes would send her stomach in such a spin.

"Well, I got this oil so I could give you a back, neck and shoulder massage, but um…if that would be uncomfortable for you on a first date, I don't have to." Ronon looked down at the bottle in his hands and started twisting the bottle in between his smooth yet rough fingers. "We can just talk about your day if you prefer."

Jennifer looked into Ronon's green eyes, seeing his soul and intentions, or so it felt. When she realized his hesitation was for her sake, and that he did this all for her, she allowed herself to blush and reply, "I don't mind. A massage sounds _really_ good right now anyway."

Her smile reassured Ronon that she was ok with his offer.

Ronon simply nodded and Jennifer turned her back to Ronon and pulled off her silver dress shirt. The doctor knelt on the bed and smoothed down her skirt before lying down.

It was Ronon's turn, or so he thought. He carefully laid one of his skin blankets on her lower half, smoothing it over before he knelt on his bed, straddling her legs. As he looked up, about to pour the oil, he saw Jennifer un-do the strap to her bra without taking it completely off, giving him full access to her back, shoulders, and arms.

Ronon cleared his throat and popped his knuckles as he tried to calm himself down. Afterwards, he got straight to work. He poured a small amount of oil on her back and gently massaged her skin. He let a few minutes go by in silence while she listened to the songs that played in the background and softly moaned in pleasure due to his expert work.

"Did your nurses and patients treat you well today?" Ronon asked, trying to get her to talk again.

Jennifer slightly lifted her head when he spoke, but settled back against his pillow before answering, "For the most part. I mean, the nurses and doctors picked up on my mood almost immediately and asked me what was up. I told them you were taking me on a date, and they cheered for me."

She shoved her face in the pillow before continuing a moment later, "That is, most of them cheered. Some of the other nurses were sad that you are now taken."

Jennifer turned slightly to look at Ronon and revealed her slight blush. His only response was what she should have expected: he just grunted and shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Your patients?"

"Oh, well for the most part they were impatient and tried to get me to rush around. I refused, so some got aggravated. They thought that since Sheppard or Lorne weren't around at the time, they could bully me into speeding up the checkups. Some of the Marines are worse than you when it comes to post mission checkups. I was able to settle them down though. Besides, Major Lorne showed up and told the Marines to toughen up, and I quote 'take the beating from the doc.'" Jennifer laughed at the memory, then settled back into the soft pillow that smelled very strongly of man, outside, and sweat which surprisingly made her feel even more comfortable.

Ronon's fingers explored every inch of her back, shoulders and neck. The few knots he found soon fell victim to his gentle yet effective massage. Once he was sure her muscles were all relaxed, he moved to her lower back and began popping her back, realigning the spine. Jennifer groaned quietly in the pillow and Ronon's mind fought hard to keep his muscles from tensing at the beautiful sound.

After a few more minutes, he was all done. Ronon got off the bed, causing Jennifer to look back. She hoped this wasn't the end. She didn't want to leave yet. Instead of telling her to leave, Ronon knelt at the foot of the bed, raised the blankets off her feet and started to massage them. She giggled and curled up her toes, afraid to pull them away. Ronon smiled at her reaction and continued, focusing on his task at hand.

Once he finished massaging her feet. He put the oil away and crawled back onto his bed. "Put your head on my lap," he softly commanded. He pulled a pillow on his lap, so that it was more comfortable for her. When she was settled on his lap, he gently and slowly massaged her forehead and her head, running his fingers through her wavy hair. He untied her half ponytail and ran his fingers through the full length of her hair. He noticed that her hair had grown, especially her bangs, which were touching the tip of her nose when they were pulled straight down her face. No wonder she always swept her bangs over to one side and behind her ear. It must get annoying while she worked. Either way, Ronon liked longer hair; he also loved running his fingers through it. Apparently, so did Jennifer, because in a matter of minutes, she was sound asleep on his lap.

…………………………………………….

John was glad to see Ronon that morning. He wanted to know how things went, but he didn't want to push his friend; he wanted to wait until Ronon was ready. After the morning run with Ronon, the two went to the mess hall to get re-energized before their sparring exercise. During the run, however, Ronon seemed full of energy. He sprinted even faster than usual, making his turns around the city at almost impossible speeds. The Satedan didn't seem to know that big burly men were suppose to be strong, while fast and agile was an attribute of smaller more compact men such as himself.

Ronon finished the circuit with incredible ease while John felt like he was going to pass out if he had to run another foot. Ronon had to half carry his friend into the mess, get him seated and then get a tray of food for both men before he could sit down and rest.

John's tray contained two glasses of water and a huge mug of black coffee, three slices of bacon, two fried eggs, a fruit cup, and a stack of five chocolate chip pancakes topped with whipped cream and maple syrup. Ronon's tray easily competed with John's huge portions since it contained two glasses of water, one glass of orange juice, five slices of bacon, three fried eggs, three sausage patties, two hash browns, and three slices of French toast with syrup on the side to dip.

While the two men were eating, John commanded Ronon to tell him every detail for the night, "In more than one word sentences." John warned through his still heavy breathing. Ronon obliged and told John almost everything, giving him a play by play that was enough to satisfy his friend without giving too much personal stuff away. John seemed to understand Ronon's decision and didn't complain. Instead, John nodded occasionally, and stayed quiet. He didn't want Ronon to feel awkward at all.

As Ronon finished telling John of his date last night and his morning John was stunned. Ronon really had pulled it off. The big, strong Satedan warrior pulled off a great romantic night without compromising his set of morals… something most American men would find hard to achieve.

"Well?" Ronon grunted. John had stayed quiet through it all. Even now that Ronon was done with the explanation John had not said a word, he just stared at the Satedan. This made Ronon uncomfortable and uncertain if he had done the right thing.

The mess started to fill with marines and doctors who were getting ready for their shift on the base. John looked around the room, then back to his and Ronon's trays. Seeing they were both completely empty, he stood up and answered, "Congratulations."

Ronon raised an eyebrow in disbelief; he waited for John to speak more, but when John turned to leave the table, it was Ronon's turn, "That's it?" He grunted as he stood up and took his tray to its designated area. John led Ronon to the sparring room in silence. When they got to the empty room, John turned to his friend and gave him a strong slug on the shoulder. Ronon looked surprised from the hit. His instincts were to hit back, but he knew John was just congratulating him, so he remained still.

When John pulled his arm away, an enormous smile appeared on his lips, "I'm so proud of you, Ronon! I was so worried for you; I was too anxious to even sleep!"

Ronon nodded and grunted his appreciation for his friend's help, "Thanks."

"Sorry I didn't say much in the mess. There were just too many people, and I didn't want to make it weirder than it would have been for you if I punched you for no reason in a room full of people. You probably would have punched me back."

Ronon grunted his agreement as he snickered and shook his head, obviously picturing the whole ordeal occurring.

Both men grabbed an Athosian staff and got down into their own, unique fighting stance. "Ronon," John questioned with his eyes focused on the warrior, "What are your different fighting styles? You fight me, Teyla, and the Marines all differently. Honestly, you even fight the Wraith in different styles."

Ronon leaned lower to the ground and lunged at Sheppard. John blocked the attack and retaliated with much force. Ronon easily blocked the attack before answering, "You can say it's my levels of control. I fight Teyla with a high respect, as if I was fighting with an elder of my village in order to learn the traditions and life lessons. I fight the marines as if they were children, training them to grown in strength and tolerance for pain rather than technique. I do the same with McKay and Jennifer."

The two swung at each other for a minute before Ronon swiped his leg under John's feet making the Colonel fall to the ground. Both men were heaving as Ronon straddled over John's stomach and put his staff to John's throat.

"I fight the Wraith differently, yes. The soldiers I fight in my survival mode, just killing as many as fast as I can. The leaders… hmph." Ronon shook his head, "I throw control 'out the window' as you call it. I let the animal side of the Satedan warrior take over."

He got up and gave Sheppard a hand, pulling him up and getting back into a stance. After a few more strikes, John asked, "What about me?"

Ronon smiled and struck John in the stomach, then spun around, landing a hit on John's left arm. John didn't allow the pain to stop him. He jumped and completed a spin kick, pushing Ronon onto the mats. Ronon lifted his hand to his jaw. "Nice kick," he said slightly surprised.

"Thanks," John said, giving his hand to help Ronon up.

"So, Chewie, how do you fight me?"

"You're not going to let it go."

"No way big guy!" John laughed, "This I gotta know!"

Ronon shook his head and sighed, "I fight you like a companion, someone with even greater skill. Someone of a higher military rank than the Specialist. A true warrior."

"Oh," John stood and replied in surprise. "No wonder you really beat me up," he quipped back with a loud laughter.

Ronon smiled back, but gave no hint of his thoughts.

"Honestly Ronon, I'm honored."

"Don't get a big head Sheppard. Let's fight."

"Right on big man. Let's do this," John answered back. "Oh, and just so you know… I already have a 'big head.'" Both men laughed as they continued their sparring.

………………………………………..

Ronon had beaten up John, giving him a few additional bruises. That wasn't the reason they were currently heading to the infirmary. In the heat of the sparring session, Ronon dropped his defenses as John spun his staff towards Ronon's leg. Losing control of the staff, it made contact with Ronon's right knee before John could react.

Both fighters heard a "crack" with the contact, and blood seeped through the Satedan's leather pants. Ronon stumbled to the wall, where he leaned back for support. John followed quickly and pulled out a chair from the corner for Ronon to sit. Ronon rolled his leather pants up past his knee to assess the injury. His knee was split open, and he could tell from the pain that it was going to be a really bad injury, but nothing he couldn't deal with. After a few minutes, Ronon got up with John's help and limped out of the sparring room, heading for the infirmary.

"I'm sorry Ronon, I just lost control," John apologized quickly.

Ronon just grunted in response.

"Seriously, I should have been more focused. Does it hurt?" John looked down at Ronon's knee and back to his face. No emotion was showing on the Satedan.

"Not your fault," Ronon answered, masking the pain that shot from his knee all the way to his head. As they walked down the hall, they heard music playing from the recreation room. The closer they got, they noticed the door was open.

When they looked inside, they were surprised to see who was at the piano, playing such beautiful music. The person was very unexpected. Who would have known Atlantis had such an exceptional musician… a prodigy?

* * *

AU: I really want to thank bailey1ak for all the wonderful help and the patience she has with me as I write this story!!! She's a great beta!!! And I really appreciate her help!!! :) I just want her to know that! *wink, wink* lol… hahaha!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Musician

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Musician

Ronon lay on the infirmary bed, waiting for Jennifer to come back and tell him how long he had to stay still. He saw John a few feet away, talking to one of the nurses.

The music rang in Ronon's ears. The whole image burned in his brain. He'd never heard anything as angelic; he never imagined anything could be so perfect. What surprised him almost as much was John's reaction. How could Sheppard not have known a friend from Earth could play like that? Ronon and John must have stood there for five minutes, as one song merged with the next without a single hesitation.

When the Satedan was able to pull his eyes from the musician and the instrument, he looked at John's face and saw the tears threatening to leave his eyes in a trail on his cheeks. That's when Ronon noticed his own eyes sting with the tears… tears that hadn't been shed since before the destruction of Sateda and before his capture by the Wraith. The wall that held his emotions strong was starting to crumble. That's when he shoved Sheppard forward. He didn't want to cry, not in public anyway. He'd wait until he was alone. Dr. Rodney McKay had successfully made Ronon's wall of protection of seven years crumble in mere minutes.

Jennifer came back with a smile and John at her side. "You're free to go to your room, but you aren't allowed to put any pressure on your injured leg."

Ronon raised an eyebrow, puzzled by the comment. He looked at Sheppard for clarification as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"You have two options buddy," John started. "You can either use a wheelchair or use crutches. Those are your _only_ two options. Sorry big guy."

Ronon scowled at John, his eyes slitting ever so slightly, giving John a warning to back away.

"Sorry Chewie. These are your only options." John paused for a moment and then continued, "Or you could stay in here for about three more days."

"Crutches," Ronon commanded quickly. He kept his voice low and threatening while his gaze remained on his friend.

"You shouldn't have lowered your defenses," John snickered.

"And _you_ shouldn't have lost control of the staff," Ronon practically hissed back.

"Relax boys," Jennifer interrupted. "It's only for a few days Ronon. It's no big deal."

A nurse came into view with two crutches and a weary look on her face. She looked Ronon over twice before walking behind Dr. Keller and handing the crutches to her.

"Thanks," Jennifer replied, "You can go help the other Marine."

The nurse nodded and practically ran out of sight. Jennifer sighed and looked at Ronon, "Do you have to scare _all_ my nurses?"

"Sorry," he muttered as he stood almost completely straight on his uninjured leg. Jennifer measured the crutches and made them tall enough to be comfortable for him.

Once she showed Ronon how to properly walk with the crutches, she got up on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss on his smooth warm lips. As she pulled away, she looked into his almost needy eyes, "I'm booked all day today. Sorry I can't get off early."

Ronon leaned down, and rested his head against hers. "That's fine. You can stop by afterwards if you want to."

"Ok, I will," Jennifer replied.

Ronon straightened out as best he could with the crutches, his body still towering over her and John.

"Let's go Chewie. I'll take you to your room."

The two silently walked to the transporters, avoiding the recreation room. When they were safely on a different level, walking to their quarters, John spoke up awkwardly, "So, that music was great."

"Yeah," Ronon grunted. They both understood and desired the silence. John did notice a slight change in Ronon's demeanor, like he was trying extra heard to stay strong. John respected Ronon's wished and stayed quiet until they reached Ronon's room.

"Here ya are buddy."

"Thanks." Ronon replied as he swiped his hand over the control to trigger the door to his room.

"See ya Ronon."

Ronon nodded from inside his room. When John turned to leave, he heard the door close.

……………………………

John lost the battle, yet at the same time he won. Part of him wanted to go to his room and be alone, but his curiosity won out and led John back to the recreation room. Music was still flowing and as John entered the room, he saw Samantha as well as the Atlantis personnel that already ended their shift sitting around some where playing cards and others were playing dominoes. Sam and Amelia were sitting on the couch, not even talking but rather sitting quietly, listening to the music surround them.

John walked over to the couch and took a seat on the other side of Sam. His eyes searched his friend Rodney, from his posture to his facial expressions all the way to his aura. Rodney seemed completely oblivious. His posture was of a professional pianist, his face was full of emotion for the song, and his aura was calm, like he'd entered his own world.

"Does he know we're all here?" John asked Carter.

"I don't think so. The recreation room was completely empty except for him when I entered; I was drawn to the music. Every few minutes, people would show up… drawn to the music as well… and very few people have left."

John smiled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He listened to the song "Malaguena" for what seemed like hours when all of a sudden the music stopped. John sat up quickly, startled by the abrupt end to the music. He looked around the room and discovered that it was completely empty save for Rodney and himself. The scientist looked confused for a minute, looking from the piano, to John, to the now empty room and back to John. "What is going on?"

"Well, you were playing the piano," Sheppard explained. "This room was full of people that were off shift, so I came in. I closed my eyes for a minute and I guess I fell asleep because of your enjoyable music." John looked at the floor … then cleared his throat trying to make it less awkward.

"Really?" McKay questioned, looking around again, "Well, what time is it?"

"Let me check," John replied as he looked down at his wrist watch, "It's already 10:00 p.m."

McKay stood up from the piano bench and stretched before heading over to John. Once he was in front of Sheppard he whispered quietly, "So, you think my music is enjoyable?" Rodney's voice was hesitant, as if he himself didn't have confidence in his music. Not only was Rodney not confident in his musical skill, but he became surprise that his fighting, quick witted, almost annoying friend actually enjoyed _his_ classical music skills.

"Hell yeah, McKay! You play the best piano I've ever heard. Earlier Ronon and I were passing by to get to the infirmary because I actually got a hit on him…anyways, we both stopped dead in our tracks due to curiosity I suppose, when we looked inside and saw it was you… neither of us could believe you were the musical type." John looked to the ground, becoming embarrassed by the moment. He couldn't believe that Rodney had almost made him cry. The way his fingers moved on the piano, and the music that came from the large instrument, it all made John nervous because it was breaking all of his internal defenses… to everything from the past, to the present, and even his thoughts about the future.

McKay nodded slowly. The usually arrogant scientist looked around the empty room again, making sure they were the only people in the room before continuing, "You see, music kept me sane while I was home, and now when I actually get time to play, I just zone out. Apparently, I can play for hours and not even know it." John's stomach growled ending the conversation as both of men left the recreation room, heading to the mess hall to get a late dinner.

………………………………..

When Ronon was finally alone, he limped straight to his bed and stiffly sat down, feeling the pain shoot through his entire leg. He dropped his head into his hands, letting the dreadlocks fall, hiding his face. He was trying to hold back the emotions that were overwhelming him as thoughts of Melena and his time as a runner flooded his mind. His heart quickened in pace as his chest and stomach twisted and tightened at the millions of memories, promising internal destruction. His entire body trembled as he fought hard to gain control of his emotions. His thoughts moved to Atlantis and the home it became for him, driving him to the edge, losing all control.

Undesired tears fell from his eyes as his defensive walls crumbled. All the hurt and destruction of the past emerged, his fears, and all his secrets…Ronon, the Satedan warrior, was completely exposed.

Several hours past before Ronon finally gained control of his emotions. "_I'm wiped out_," Ronon thought as he tried to stand. He was stiffer than when he first sat down and realized he'd been in the same position for hours. His clock showed it was 9:30 at night. He headed to his bathroom to get cleaned up just as his stomach growled loudly. "I know how you feel," he chuckled under his breath.

After he cleaned up, he headed to the mess hall for a late dinner to make his stomach happy. He had to limp slowly because of his uncoordination, which irritated him. When he arrived at the mess hall, he saw two people tucked away in the corner. As he got closer, he noticed it was Sheppard and McKay. Ronon grabbed some food from the tired chef before heading to the occupied table.

"Can I sit?" Ronon asked.

John turned quickly, surprised Ronon was so quiet, even though he knew better. "Uh, sure big guy, take a seat."

The Satedan nodded and lowered his overflowing tray on the table. John and McKay both noticed that Ronon's plate was brimming, like he didn't have dinner… or lunch for that matter. "We were just talking about Rodney's skill with the piano," John filled Ronon in.

Ronon nodded but said nothing. It seemed like his own thoughts pulled him away from Atlantis and the people around him. John figured it had to do with the music and the way the two friends silently reacted when they heard the music for the first time.

"Do you even like music?" Rodney questioned the warrior between spoonfuls of his mashed potatoes and corn.

Ronon just shrugged as he shoved half his Salisbury steak in his mouth.

"I'm sure you've heard a lot more rock music and the drums," John piped in. "You don't seem like the type of guy who likes calming, classical music."

"It makes me think too much," Ronon admitted between spoonfuls. "I prefer music to drown out my thoughts."

Rodney nodded slowly as he shoved another spoon of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "I know what you mean. Enhancing the memories only make them worse and harder to forget… making them more real by the minute."

Just then, the mess hall doors opened, and the three men turned to see Jennifer sleepily enter the room. Ronon was about to get up to help her when John stood up and shook his head. "You need to rest Chewie, remember? Besides, you won't be of much help while you're using those crutches. It's a wonder you got your own food."

Ronon scowled and watched John go to help the doctor. Jennifer jumped slightly when John approached her. She was so unfocused that she didn't see or hear him until the last minute.

After John helped her get her food, he led Jennifer to the already occupied table.

"Hi guys," Jennifer yawned. "I'm so tired, but I wanted to get a bite to eat before going to bed."

"Hey, same here," McKay replied. "I so lost track of time, and when I was finally back to myself, it was 10:00!"

"Yeah," John clarified further, "we were so focused on the music neither of us realized the time. Have you ever heard Rodney play?"

"No," the doctor admitted. "I guess I haven't. I didn't even know you played the piano, Rodney. That's my favorite instrument. Classical music is so soothing; it practically _washes_ my worries away with the flow of the music."

"Well, I don't usually bring that side of me out. For the most part, it brings back a lot of childhood memories… memories I'd rather not remember." Rodney looked down at his almost empty tray; all that remained was his two cups of blue jell-o and a fruit cup.

The occupants of the table sat quietly for a few moments. No one really knew how to respond to that statement.

"The music was real good McKay… it does bring up memories." Realizing what he just said, Ronon quickly looked down at his food and stuffed a huge spoonful of his mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Rodney, Jennifer and John all turned to face Ronon and stared at him in wide-eyed surprise. Ronon never spoke that much in a regular conversation… much less, ever!

"Really?" John asked in a surprised whisper.

Ronon glared at John, warning Sheppard it was time to drop the subject. John still noticed the distant look in his friend's eyes.

Jennifer rested her hand on his muscular arm. The contrast of their skin color captivated her attention. Her pale skin seemed to give little comfort to his dark skin that had to rough out the universe on his own for several years. She rubbed his forearm and felt the tense muscles begin to relax under that same contrast… giving her a little hope that she could make a difference in his life… maybe even give him comfort from his painful past.

John raised his eyebrows in amusement, "That's weird. I briefly thought about my past. Instead, my mind got carried away into the future… all the possible outcomes, all the consequences, all the life changing experiences. There are a few things I now realize I need to do while I have the chance."

Jennifer looked around the table in surprise. Each man… strong, macho, arrogant, and feeling the need to prove something…showed a sense of weakness… a side she was really not expecting. Even though it was only a small peak into each of the men, Jennifer was glad she caught the late dinner. She felt just a little closer to the men, and realized they were like everyone else… normal people with pasts they preferred to keep hidden away… and looking, in some way, for reconciliation. She'd never forget this enlightening evening… no matter what happened the next day.

AN: I deeply apologize for taking so long to write this chapter! I had it down on paper for a long time… but getting the time to just sit and type it out… that took a lot more effort! Oops! I'm just glad it's up and I hope the next chapter won't take as long.

Any and all reviews are welcome! I hope you are all enjoying this story, because I really enjoy writing it!

I also just want to thank my editor: bailey1ak for all her hard work! She's great at what she does, and she makes this story even better than what I come up with… which makes it 10 times easier on the reader… so, special thanks to her!


	6. Chapter 6: Unveiling the Truth

_**A/N**__: Sorry it's been taking long to get each chapter up. I'm having stop writer's block… so please have patience with me… and enjoy this chapter!!!! I also just needed to step away from this story for awhile and pick it up later. I think I have finally figured out where I want this story to go!_

**Chapter 6: Unveiling the Truth **

For the next week, none of the four spoke of that emotion-opening night. They spoke and acted as if the conversation didn't even take place. This amazed Jennifer; just as quickly as the walls inside were broken, it was pulled back together… each man having something to continue hiding.

There had been a change in John, however. He'd spent a lot of time with Teyla throughout the whole week. He even had Torren spend the night in his quarters so Teyla would be able to have a full night's sleep with no interruptions. The next morning, Teyla opened John's door at 7:00 a.m. wondering why he hadn't brought Torren to her for breakfast. As she walked in the room, she saw toys everywhere… on the floor, the chair, the desk… and even his bed! Then she spotted Torren; he was tucked against the man's side, lying over John's elbow. There was a kid's book resting on John's bare chest with only a few more pages left to the end of the book. "How long did they stay awake?" Teyla whispered to herself.

She tapped John's shoulder lightly, "Colonel Sheppard, its 7:00 in the morning. You need to get ready for breakfast."

"Ten more minutes," John mumbled as he turned on his side, letting the book slide. He wrapped both his arms around the boy becoming like a protective shield around the boy.

Teyla smiled at the sight and decided to comply with her friend's wishes. During the ten minutes, Teyla cleaned up all the boys' mess. The toys were all put away, books were put in order, and she even took out John's trash. Afterwards, she went back to the bed, "John, your ten minutes are up." Her voice was soft so as to not scare either of the sleeping boys.

John's mental alarm clock finally rang shouting, _7:10! John, you're late! Get up! Get up!_ the Colonel showed no outward sign of surprise by the mental yelling. Instead, he slowly turned on his back and pulled Torren to his chest. He opened his eyes slowly and gave a quick smirk when he saw Teyla, looking like a goddess, "Good morning, Teyla."

"Good morning, John," Teyla responded as she leaned over John and retrieved her son. Sheppard released the boy, but grabbed hold of her hand as she righted herself. He looked at her hand for several moments, turning her smooth, dark hand in his two strong and callused hands. Teyla found herself captivated by his actions, unwilling to pull her hand away, even though she felt she should. Finally, he sat up and pulled her hand to his lips, landing a light kiss on the palm of her hand.

He slowly let go of her hand as he stood from his bed, "I'll see you in the mess hall for breakfast, Teyla."

"Of course, John," Teyla whispered as she turned to leave, unable to make eye contact. When her back was to him, she felt blood rush to her neck and face, surely giving her a deep blush. Teyla left his room as quickly as she could, going straight to her room.

……………………….

John finished loading his tray and made his way to the table occupied by his team. He took the seat next to Teyla who was busy feeding Torren. He nodded a greeting to Ronon and Jennifer sitting across from him as well as Rodney and Sam occupying the end of the table. The atmosphere around the table was subdued and Sheppard didn't feel the need to interrupt the silence with small talk, opting instead to eat quietly in his friends company.

After a few minutes however, Sam turned to Rodney, who was right beside her, "Why haven't you been playing the piano lately? You are really great, and everyone from Atlantis says your music has a great calming factor. I completely agree."

"Oh," McKay took a second to reply, "Well, I only like to play sometimes. If things in my head need extreme sorting, I rely on music. Sometimes just listening to music is enough, if not… if the problem is too complicated, then I'll play."

"I see," Sam replied. "What was the problem?"

"Um, just a family anniversary I'd rather not talk about." Rodney dropped his gaze feigning interest in his food. He figured John would try to question him about it later, since he never lost his appetite.

"Oh, well, where did you learn to play?" Sam asked curiously, pushing her empty tray forward.

The few that knew the answer stiffened up when they heard the question. Sam and Teyla looked around the table at their friends in confusion.

"What is wrong?" Teyla asked as she rocked Torren back and forth in her arms. Even he'd become a little squirmier.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rodney replied, "I learned when I was a kid. I, uh…taught myself when I was about 7 years old."

The other three relaxed from their tense position once they realized Rodney had control of the situation. Rodney, however, had his hands formed in fists in his pockets as he leaned against the back of his chair, trying to look comfortable. John and Ronon could see it was just a facade; they could _feel_ his tension. They also wondered about the anniversary he was talking about, and wanted to pursue that conversation, but knew he would be uncomfortable.

"Hey, is the Daedalus coming today?" John quickly asked trying to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Carter replied.

"Are Teal'c and General O'Neill on board?"

"Yeah," Sam answered with a smile. "I'm glad they're staying for awhile."

"I sure wanna spend some time golfing with my lovely 'babysitter' O'Neill," John chuckled. "So, what time?"

"It should arrive close to 1:30."

"Looks like we all have a lot to do before they show up. So, let's start going." As John stood, he downed the rest of his black coffee and took his last crème filled donut to go.

Everyone else at the table stood, dismissing themselves so they could get a head start on all their duties.

………………………..

The morning slipped by quickly for John. Between finishing up all of the paperwork, organizing his office and room and the general cleaning of everything, he had lost track of time until Carter radioed him to tell him that the Daedalus had arrived. As he neared the gate room to join Sam, Woolsey and Teyla he noticed that everyone on Atlantis had been as busy as he getting ready for the Deadulous, the IOA and General O'Neill's visit.

"Where's the IOA?" John asked as he saw the people who came out of the ship.

"They decided not to come. They asked me to check everything up. Don't ask me why they let us run the check up," Jack O'Neill chuckled. "I thought they would have known better than let the military run the general appraisal. We all break protocol."

Sam laughed at the truth behind her comrade's words. "Maybe they're learning that some things can't be stop."

"I doubt it. I bet they just want to blame someone else for a change."John figured

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"I agree with you there," Jack replied. "They really must really be tired of getting blamed for things. I guess it's our turn to get the beat down," Jack replied with another laugh.

Then John continued with his sarcasm, "So, I see you're still on babysitting duty General O'Neill. You know, with checking up on everything and all. You didn't quit after bringing me to this place."

"You better believe it, John," Jack laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I actually came to steal Teal'c away from you guys. Ronon is itching for a _real_ fight," John admitted.

Carter looked cautiously at Sheppard, "No betting allowed…and no horrible beatings." She took an extra moment to think, "Forty-five minutes max, John!" Her voice gave the warning that made John decide to really listen.

"Yes ma'am, forty-five minutes it is…not counting the warm-up."

Teal'c took the cue and stood from the table. He bowed to his friends and excused himself from the table as he walked by John's side.

…………………………

After a thirty minute warm up, Ronon and Teal'c got down to business. The two skilled warriors fought with great talent, expressing how they were one of the best fighters from their home planets…possibly even the universe.

Ronon jumped into the air, executing his signature move. Teal'c was hit and bent down by the pressure; as he straightened up, he slammed the back of his head into Ronon's chin. The room erupted with personnel cheering for their favorite fighters.

…………………………….

The forty-five minutes were up all too quickly. Ronon and Teal'c bowed to each other, signaling the end of the fight…neither of them lowered their eyes from the other. The fighting ended just in time, because right after the two warriors bowed, Jennifer and Teyla walked into the training room. The crowd burst into cheers as Ronon turned showing a huge gash. Jennifer could see the skin bruising on both of the men. It was the gash on Ronon's neck that freaked Jennifer out. She saw the blood sliding down his neck just below his tattoo. "Ronon!" she gasped.

The Satedan turned to the doctor, "I was heading over to the infirmary after the sparring session ended."

Teal'c nodded, "He is speaking the truth, doctor. I told him of his injury, and he was just about to leave."

Teyla walked over to John, "You know, Jennifer will turn on you for not being the referee."

"Thanks for the heads up. I think I'll sneak out soon so she doesn't yell at me just yet," John chuckled. "So, how's Torren?"

"Honestly, he's been asking for you. He says 'J-o-n' and giggles."

John smiled and put his arm over Teyla's shoulder, "Looks like he approves."

Teyla turned to John, searching his eyes, "John…you…me…really?"

"I guess what I'm saying is…I really want to give _us_ a try." John said calmly. "What do you say?" He kept his calm, laid back aura, but inside he was freaking out. He was hoping Teyla wouldn't reject him…but the chances were still there.

Teyla started to blush as a smile spread across her lips, "Of course John Sheppard! I thought you would never ask!"

…………………………..

In the infirmary, Jennifer finished stitching Ronon's neck wound. He had fallen asleep after she sterilized the wound; Jennifer figured he never got that much rest to begin with because of all his off world missions…and her theory about all the horrors of his past giving him nightmares, so she quietly sat by his side, letting him catch up on his sleep. After a few minutes, she decided to check on his old injuries to see if they needed any attention. She lifted his leather pant leg and noticed there was no scratch where once there was a huge gash. But now, there was nothing…not even a scar or bruise...it was as if he was never injured. Getting suspicious, Jennifer checked over both of his arms and legs…he didn't have any scars. She had given him many checkups before and after each mission. She never noticed the lack of scars. However, after each mission he had some injury, so she never really kept up with the injury count.

She unlaced his leather shirt and searched for any scars on his chest and stomach. She looked for any sign of the battles Ronon went through and the tortures he endured for many years as a Runner. There was nothing…until she saw a slight change in his skin color over his heart. It was barely noticeable, but she caught a glimpse of a scar the shape of a Wraith's hand… it was where they took his life time and time again for feeding.

"That must've been painful," she muttered softly as she unconsciously traced over the scar with her fingertip. Before she could stop, Ronon reached over and put his hand over hears, pressing it against his chest so she could feel his heart beat…slow and steady….boom…boom…boom…

He opened his eyes and looked up at her blushing face. She was looking down at their hands as she felt the warmth from all around him reach her hand, shooting electric currents through her. Jennifer then moved her eyes to look into her lover's eyes. The two stayed still, searching each other's soul for a few moments.

Without realizing it, Jennifer leaned closer to Ronon, just centimeters away…wishing for a kiss from Ronon. She could feel his breath on her face, and their noses were barely touching, making it nearly impossible to stop when John interrupted, "Hey guys! Oh, wait…am I interrupting something? Sorry."

Jennifer sighed and straightened up when he finished. The hardest thing was looking back into Ronon's eyes that were full of desire. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him, but she knew better than to ignore John. "No, you're not interrupting anything," she replied as she got off the bed. "I'll just leave you boys alone." She regained her control and walked off to her office to finish up some more paperwork.

When she closed the door to her office, Ronon sighed as he moved into a reclining position on the bed, "This better be good, Sheppard." He gave a low animal-like growl to show his distaste for his friend's timing.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment for you, big guy. Why don't you put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door next time?" John smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat down, "Seriously, I just came to see how you are doing…and if she beat you up more for not taking care of yourself. I also wondered if you were comfortable. I know how you get when you're all crammed up."

"I'm fine," Ronon replied still agitated as he laced his leather shirt back up.

"So, was the fight fun…and intense…the way you like it? Did it get your blood boiling?" John asked, curious for his friend's wellbeing and need to fight.

Ronon just nodded in response as he got off the bed and headed out the door.

"Hey, wait! Are you even allowed to leave yet big guy?!" John shouted after him as he walked off to follow his warrior friend.

…………………….

After dinner, General O'Neill invited John, his team, Sam, Teal'c, and Jennifer to join him for a few games of poker.

"What about Carson?" McKay asked in a slightly whinny voice.

"The more, the merrier!" Jack replied with a smile as he pulled out the beers.

"You know," Sam smiled, "If we invite Carson, we're going to get Laura Cadman as well. She just got here…she was on the Daedalus as well. She is definitely not going to let us take her boyfriend away for the night."

"Right," McKay sighed as he headed out the door. "That lady's insane!"

"Yeah," Jack agreed with a laugh. "I was stuck on the ship with her for two weeks! She wanted to blow something up the entire time."

………………………….

John decided to pick up Lorne on the way to the poker game. "Hey, Lorne, it's me, John," he said as he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Lorne opened his door, revealing to John Amelia Banks sitting at a table working on a scrapbook.

"Are you guys busy?" John teased as he arched an eyebrow.

Lorne chuckled and shook his head, knowing his friend and officer. "If you didn't know we are dating…you are so oblivious, Colonel. We're not too busy tonight though. What's up?"

"Well, O'Neill invited us to play poker with him in his room, I'm going with Teyla and I was wondering if you could babysit for a couple of hours. Do you mind?"

"It should be fine, I was painting, and Amelia is working with her new scrapbook stuff that she got today. I wouldn't mind helping out with Torren. Are you in Amelia?"

"Sure, I'm in," she answered with a smile.

……………………………….

"Ok," Jack announced as he looked at the large group. "We're gonna play 'partner poker' and the groups will be broken into: Teal'c and me, John and Teyla, Ronon and Jennifer, Rodney and Sam, and Carson and Laura."

"Nice set up," John complimented.

"Yeah, it's rigged for me to win." Jack smiled a huge, mischievous smile as he continued, "Everyone gets their own cards, but the chips are the amount for one person. Each team can mix and match cards in order to make the hand work. Does everyone get the rules?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jack started to split the cards, and John split the beer cans and snack foods, leaving the chips to Rodney.

…………………………

Several hours and games later, Jack counted up the wins to see who was the ultimate winner. "We should've just done like an organized tournament."

"We'll have to do that next time," John replied as Teyla got up to take the trash off the tables.

"Ok, so the orders of ultimate winners are: Teal'c and me, then Jack and Teyla, then Ronon and Jennifer, then Carson and Laura, and finally, at the bottom is Rodney and Sam."

John laughed as the names were called out, "Our two geniuses were too busy bickering with each other to focus and win the game."

"Yeah, they are good with life threatening problems, but games… not so much," Jack agreed.

"Aye, surprisingly the little lass and the big guy took third place," Carson said shocked. "I didn't know Ronon could actually play, ya know?"

"Yeah, that is a big surprise, but honestly, I think its Jennifer we need to worry about next time," John replied.

After cleaning the room up, everyone split off to go spend the last few minutes together before heading off to bed.

……………………….

As Ronon led Jennifer to her quarters, she blushed as an unthinkable topic came up, "Ronon, we've been dating for awhile now, and I was just curious…do you ever think we'll go further than we are now?"

"Jennifer," Ronon whispered as he turned to face her. "I'm uncertain about earth customs. Every day, I wish to be with you…but I love you enough to wait. I'll wait until we know for sure we're in it for eternity." Ronon stopped hopping he made sense. There was so many ways to answer the question, and there were even more ways to take the answer… good or bad…was Jennifer able to understand what he was saying? _I respect you too much to push this on you. It's a serious situation, and I don't want our relationship to be all about the physical…not until we're ready._ His thoughts were difficult to express. Rather than fighting for the words, he relied on his actions like usual. He traced his fingers over her face and pressed his lips lightly to her forehead, showing his respect and love for her in one motion. Before he pulled away, he whispered against her skin, "I love you Jennifer. I'll wait for you."

When he pulled away, she could still feel the heat of his breath creep along her face. She understood what he was trying to tell her. She knew he needed to wait, just like she needed to wait. Truthfully, neither of them was ready for the next step. They would wait until they both were ready. Ronon leaned back towards her, but not for a kiss. He let his nose brush against hers as he took a few breaths and sighed. "I love you enough to wait." His lips were just inches from hers, and Jennifer wished for them to be pressed against her lips, but she waited.

Her heart began to race with the anticipation. He didn't move, nor showed any sign that he was going to move. Before she could really think of what she was doing, Jennifer leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick yet passionate kiss against his lips before taking a few steps back. "Sorry, I just had to kiss you." She turned to her room so he wouldn't see the embarrassment creep through her neck and face. "Good night."

"Good night Jennifer," he whispered back as he turned back and started to walk down the hall to his own quarters.


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Step Forward

**Chapter 7: The Next Step Forward**

Ronon slept restlessly in his room. So many memories flooded his head like they often did. It was getting harder to sleep. He could only sleep about two hours a night before he had to get up and start his day. Every once in awhile, he'd sleep the entire night, but that wasn't something he counted on. He enjoyed the late night off world missions, that way he didn't have to worry about waking up from a sleepless night. Instead, he could just focus on protecting the team he was with at the time.

As he tossed and turned in his huge bed, he dreamt about Sateda—his planet, his work, his home, his friends, and Melena…his fiancée. He remembered the destruction of his first life, and everything he knew. He felt the pain and the sadness as if it was yesterday. Then, he remembered his first night on Atlantis. The memory of how Teyla, Carson, and John helped settle him in and try to make him comfortable was still such an amazing memory. He couldn't believe how the three…even though all they'd known of him was his capture and distrust of them, they'd still been caring enough to make him feel welcome. Then his thoughts moved to Jennifer…dear sweet Jennifer. He thought of everything they'd been through…and just how far they'd come together. He thought about the time they spent dating and regretted his lack of physical contact with her. "Girls like attention. They love to be held, kissed, and told they're loved," John explained awhile ago. This made him realize that he needed to do more. He was doing a lot for Jennifer, but still not as much as he wished to do. He wanted her to feel special…more than anyone else could do for her.

When Ronon realized he could no longer _try_ to sleep, he got up from his bed and headed to the sparring room. He closed his eyes as he stretched thoroughly while thinking of what his next step should be. He wanted to do something special for Jennifer, but he didn't know what. After several minutes of stretching, he got up and grabbed a staff from the bin and started moving it around. He slowly attacked the air; his movements were smooth and calming to him…his way of organizing his thoughts and emotions. This routine usually cleared his mind and today was no exception.

Once he finished training with the staff, he took a few deep breaths and got into a Kapuera stance. John Sheppard showed him a few videos about the Kapuera fighting style. It was very similar to one of the styles he learned on Sateda. He started to move as if he was going to fight someone. It was simple movements, but for him it was efficient. He imagined a Wraith standing right beside him…it was Todd he saw. He lunged towards his imaginary target and fought the air, hitting and defending as if it was a real enemy…as if Todd was really there trying to kill him.

John and Rodney walked to the sparring room door and saw Ronon fully focused on "killing" his enemy. He was in a trance of sorts…as if all his senses were dedicated to fighting and beating whichever enemy he was attacking. John looked at Rodney in question of whether they should interrupt the warrior or not. He could easily turn on them and kill them without much effort if they bothered him…_was it worth it?_ Rodney shook his head nervously and both guys decided to leave the Satedan alone. They figured he was trying to run away from something…and decided best to let him fight his enemy until he'd won.

……………………

The next morning, Jennifer headed over to the infirmary to check on everything. When she got to her desk, she saw a folded note placed next to her computer. When she opened the note, she saw it was handwritten, and a little hard to read…immediately she recognized the handwriting as Ronon's. She read the note and turned a pale shade of pink. It was an invitation to his room after work tonight. Ronon wanted her to wear whatever she wished, but to be at his door at 8:30 that evening. Jennifer slipped the note into her pocket and continued work like nothing happened.

Ronon stayed away from the infirmary for the entire day. He was extra careful when sparing with the marines and even left early. John got suspicious and asked Teyla if she knew what was going on.

"I have no idea, John. Maybe you should go talk to him," she urged.

"I'm afraid of what he'll do to me. He's been in some sort of mood since last night…like he doesn't know what to think. He was fighting the air last night at about midnight. I've never seen him fight that way. It was as if he was personally attacking someone…trying to change something…it was all very strange. Today he's been weird too. He's never been so cautious about training the marines. He's usually really tough with them, as well as impatient if they didn't do as good as he wanted. Today was different though. He seemed distant…like he was worrying about something else."

"You are his friend, John. He will listen to you. Just talk to him before he does something…whatever it might be."

"Maybe Teal'c could figure it out," John proposed.

"It is your responsibility, John. He is your teammate, but more importantly, he is your friend. He confides in you…even if you do not realize it."

"I guess you're right, Teyla…just like always. I guess I'll see you at lunch." He placed a light kiss on her lips before running out of the sparring room and heading to Ronon's room. As he knocked on the door, he realized it was locked…and there wasn't very much noise coming from inside. "Hey, buddy, are you ok? Do you want to talk?"

There was no reply.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," John continued. "What's up big guy?"

Still, there was no answer.

John sighed as he rested his head against the door. What was he going to do? He couldn't just break the door…or blow it up with C4. He knocked once more and spoke again, "Ronon? Are you even in there?"

Finally, the door opened, making John stand up straight. Ronon was at the entrance, his big body covering John's view.

"Are you ok, Ronon?"

"Fine," Ronon replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well I was just worried. You seemed a bit off today."

Ronon just stared at John making him feel uncomfortable with standing there.

"So, what are you up to?" he questioned, trying to get his warrior friend to give him something to reassure John he was ok. "I mean, you never leave sparring lessons early…and you're never as cautious as you were today."

"I just didn't feel like going to the infirmary today."

"Really? The last time you tried that, you were trying to avoid the doc. What's up between you guys? Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

"No," Ronon shook his head and shrugged. He wasn't giving John anything, which started to annoy him.

"Ronon, tell me what is going on right now," John's voice was stern, but not too commanding. He was giving Ronon the chance to decline, but was also giving him the look that said, "_If you decline…_"

Ronon sighed and moved away from the door. In the middle of his room, there was an oak table with two chairs across from each other. On the table were two candles and a vase of flowers. John could smell something in the room and walked in to further investigate. He saw in Ronon's small personal kitchen a pot with some sort of soup cooking, and a dish that was foreign to John in the oven.

"What is all this?" John couldn't help but ask.

"It's another date night," Ronon replied a little embarrassed.

"You can cook?"

"Sort of. Melena showed me how to make one of the traditional Satedan meals. It consists of a salad first, then soup, then the main course, and finally the dessert."

"Wow, you're making a full meal for the doc?"

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to go to the infirmary, it'd set everything back."

"I'm so impressed…and proud of you big guy! You're moving this along nicely."

"You think?"

"Of course! Do you need any help?"

"No," Ronon quickly answered. He took a moment to rethink the offer. "Wait, yeah," he looked down at his regular clothes and shrugged, "find something for me to wear."

"It's a deal big guy!" John practically skipped over to Ronon's closet to find some clothes that would impress Jennifer Keller. He moved hanger after hanger of leather shirts and pants, looking for something different and something that'd really make him look good. Finally, in the back of the closet, John found a pair of dark jeans and a black button up dress shirt that had a huge cross on the back and a small cross on the chest, in the place of his heart. John pulled both of those articles of clothing as well as a black A-shirt for Ronon to use underneath. He figured Ronon didn't have to button up his shirt if it made him uncomfortable, but John knew Jennifer would love the outfit whichever way he wore the shirts.

"I found you something big guy," John called out as he laid the clothes on the big bed.

There was no reply, but John knew Ronon heard. So, after setting the clothes on the bed, he walked over to the kitchen where Ronon was pulling the food from the oven. John saw it was some sort of meat roast. The amazing smell filled the room making John rub his stomach, "Man, that smells amazing! Can I have some?"

Ronon just looked at John and shook his head. He went to work cutting half the roast into thin slices and grabbed the sauce that was on the stove, and poured it on the meat. He grabbed one slice, put it on a plate with the sauce and handed it to John with a fork, "Try it out."

"Awesome!" John said as he took a huge bit. After he chewed it up, a huge smile spread across his face, "Yum, Ronon, this food is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," Ronon replied as he turned to put the meat and sauce back in the oven. He stirred the soup one more time, then lowered the flame and put the top on the pot to keep the heat in. Afterwards, he moved to his refrigerator and pulled the lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pears, oranges, and some mixed nuts and set them on the counter. John watched as his friend set to work cutting all the contents for the salad. Once everything was cut, he put everything in layers. He put the lettuce first, then a layer of onions, then the slices of tomatoes on top, then the pear slices, then more lettuce, the orange slices, tomatoes, onions, and then the nuts. He opened his cupboard and pulled out a few croutons and bacon bits over the top for more decorations. Once that dish was done, he set it back in the refrigerator and pulled out the dessert. It was similar to an ice cream cake and made John's mouth water. "You know, McKay would be jealous! I'm inviting everyone to your place for dinner one day."

Ronon raised his eyebrow in a threatening manner, "You better not, Sheppard."

"Fine," John ran his hand over the table. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so. Thanks though."

"No problem big guy. You're my friend, buddy."

Ronon nodded as he once again checked the soup and looked at the time. He had thirty minutes to get himself presentable and get the table set.

"Okay, I'm gonna take off. Good luck and may this date go well."

"Thanks."

With that, John left the room and headed to the mess hall hoping for something good on the menu.

…………………..

At 8:29 in the evening, Jennifer stood in front of Ronon's door and sighed. She looked down at herself one more time, taking in the black dress skirt that rested at her mid-thigh and royal purple low cut halter top. She took note of her black knee length, high heel boots and the purple nail polish on her fingers. She hoped she wasn't overdressed, but figured Ronon wouldn't even notice. She ran her fingers through her loose hair and took a breath as she knocked on the door.

Ronon pulled his newly fixed dreads into a half ponytail to keep his hair out of his face. He put everything on the table as he heard the knock on the door and took a breath, worried she'd not like what he'd done. His stomach completed a few flips as he walked over to the door and held his breath. He took a moment to open the door, worried not only that she wouldn't like the food, but also wondering if the clothes John pulled out for him were even good for a date. He looked down at his dark jeans and A-shirt, and then tugged on his long sleeved shirt as he quickly rolled the sleeves to just below his elbows.

Before Jennifer could knock again, Ronon opened the door and took in her unbelievable beauty. Her hair was left down flowing around her shoulders. She'd taken extra care with make-up and her looks, that it thrilled him to know she'd done it for him. Her lips glistened in the light, daring him to kiss her while the extra exposed skin seemed to tease Ronon as he looked over her entire body as he saw what she was wearing and noting just how beautiful she looked. He thought her to be lovely just the way she looked everyday, but the care she had taken warmed his heart. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he took her hand in his before moving out of the door frame.

"You look great too. I was a little worried; you didn't come to the infirmary at all today."

"I was a little busy. Sorry about that." Ronon led her inside his room, revealing the table and food that he'd prepared for her.

"Ronon…you made all this?"

"Yeah, I…uh…wanted to give you another special date…something different."

"Thank you so much! Wow, the food smells amazing."

After letting her soak everything in, Ronon led her to her seat and pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you," she whispered as she sat on the chair before he pushed it to the table again. He moved smoothly over to his chair and sat down. "Melena taught me how to make this meal a long time ago. It's a traditional Satedan meal, so I figured I'd make this for you."

"Well, I really appreciate the thought Ronon. It all smells wonderful."

Ronon nodded and put some salad in a bowl and handed it to her. "First course."

Jennifer smiled and started to eat the salad he gave to her. She enjoyed the taste as all the flavors mixed together; it was one of the best salads she'd tasted since she left home. She watched as Ronon quietly ate his salad, contemplating the next move.

Jennifer decided to start up the conversation, "So, how was your day? Did it feel good to avoid the infirmary?"

"The day was fine. I didn't fight much, and when I did, I was too cautious. I didn't really like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I figured you were out on an away mission since I didn't see you. But then I thought you had to be on base because I didn't see you for a checkup before I left."

Ronon just nodded. "How was your day?" he questioned, trying really hard to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, it was ok. I had a whole lot of paperwork to finish up. Plus, General O'Neill spent time in the infirmary checking everything out and making sure all protocols was being done correctly. I was nervous at first, but then he made it more comfortable. He stayed out of my way and let me do my work. He didn't ask questions or tell me how to run the place. He just watched."

Ronon nodded once again as he noticed she'd finished her salad. He got up and put their bowls in the sink. He grabbed another bowl for each of them and put a few ladlefuls of soup in each. He gave Jennifer hers and sat back down at his chair. "Do you want some music?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jennifer replied as she put a spoonful of soup in her mouth. "Yum! This soup tastes really good."

"I'm glad you like it," Ronon replied as he got up to place some CDs in the stereo John gave him.

Jennifer noticed Ronon was talking more this time than he'd ever really talked at one specific time. She smiled at the thought that he was coming out of his shell and actually having a conversation with her.

Once they both finished their soup, he put the bowls in the sink again and he grabbed her plate and dished up the meat and potatoes and ran a few spoonfuls of sauce over the food. "This is the main course."

"It looks wonderful." Jennifer grabbed her fork and cut a piece of meat and put it into her mouth. "Yum, this is great!"

Ronon tried to suppress a smile as he watched Jennifer's face glow from her delight of the dinner. He was really happy she enjoyed every aspect of the meal. He knew she loved how he took the time to make this night special.

………………..

After the two finished the meal, Ronon put the food into his refrigerator. "If you want to take some for later on, you can."

"That would be nice, Ronon. The food was delicious," Jennifer replied as she helped him clear off the table.

After everything was put away, Ronon led her to his room, "Close your eyes."

Jennifer did as she was asked, and Ronon took her hand and led her so she wouldn't run into anything. He led her to the middle of the floor and sighed. "Just one more minute."

She nodded as he walked away from her over to his stereo. He pushed a button, and a song started to play…he walked up to her, "Can I have this dance?"

She opened her eyes with a smile, "You sure can."

_There's nothing fancy bout the way I love you,  
There's nothing you could not find in any other man.  
There's nothing fancy bout the way I love you,  
But I love you as hard as I can._

There's no good reason for the way you love me,  
But you're my walking dream come true.  
There's no good reason for the way you love me,  
But I thank God that you do.

I don't know the perfect conversation,  
I don't know the way to turn a head,  
I don't know the perfect way to prove my love,  
But I know I'll love you till I'm dead.

There's nothing fancy bout the way I love you,  
It's as simple as the stars in the sky, and the blue in the sea.  
There's nothing fancy bout the way I love you,  
But it sure is fancy how you love me.

Jennifer was crying by the end of the song. She had her head against his chest and realized there was a wet spot on his shirt from her tears. "Sorry, Ronon. I don't know why I'm crying, but that was such a beautiful song. I've never heard it before."

Ronon just held her close to his chest. He put one hand against her hair, and held her in place, and then ran his fingers through her hair. "You are all I want. I need you, Jennifer. I don't know how this happened, but I feel complete with you."

Song after song, the two danced slowly as they just took time to enjoy each other's company. After the CD finished, Jennifer looked up at Ronon and questioned, "Where did you learn to dance?"

Ronon leaned closer to her, letting his forehead rest against hers, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"Fine, if you don't tell me, I'll ask John."

"Go ahead," Ronon replied as he leaned closer, letting their noses now touch. Her sweet breath was caressing his face as he held his own breath. He wanted the entire night to be special. He wanted it to be more. They'd done a few pecks here and there when they were saying "Hi" or "Goodbye" and even "Goodnight." He couldn't bear it anymore. Ronon wanted to really kiss her. _Was she ready for this?_ He was unsure, but he was willing to take that chance…especially after what she said to him the night before.

The Satedan placed both of his hands on her hips as he held her close. Briefly licking his lips, he inched closer to her face. His eyes fluttered to hers to seek approval, then went back to her lips. The shiny gloss was so beautiful on her lips. Everything seemed perfect and in place.

Jennifer wasn't moving…she wanted him to complete what he'd started. If he couldn't, that meant he wasn't ready to move forward…and she'd respect that. There was so much he'd gone through…and she needed him to be ready to move forward and be comfortable with where this was going.

Ronon closed the small gap, letting his lips gently brush hers at first, and then pushing a little harder, more intimately. She partially opened her mouth to give him easier access. He took her lower lip into his mouth and kissed it for a short while before pulling away and then continuing the motion. After a few moments, Ronon let his tongue slide into her mouth making her take a deep breath. He started to pull away, afraid he'd gone too far, but she pushed against him, taking his tongue and intertwining his with hers.

As the kiss deepened, he slowly moved his hands up her body, from her slender waist to her arms. As he inched his hands up to her shoulders, he could feel her shudder underneath his soft grip. Finally, reaching the peak of his control, he moved his hands up her neck and then into her hair. With his fingers wrapped into her long, flowing hair he pulled her a little closer to deepen the kiss, never wanting to let her go.

Ronon pulled her to his bed, and sat down, having her straddle his lap. They kissed awhile longer until they both slowly pulled away because of the need to breath. Ronon kept the contact by kissing her cheek and moving down to her neck. Her flesh tasted wonderful. It was soft and sweet, and the scent smelled of wild flowers. The intimacy lasted a long while, until Ronon's com-link went off. "Sorry, buddy but we need you at the gate. There is an emergency with one of the villages. The Wraith culled a planet while SGA-3 was there taking supplies. They hid the inhabitants as best they could with the short notice, but there were a lot of injuries and homes were ruined. We were called for backup once the Wraith left. We also need to set a perimeter to make sure there are no stray Wraith around.

Ronon quickly gained composure and looked down at Jennifer, "Sorry, I have to go."

"I know. Just be careful."

"I will," he replied as she got off his lap so he could get up. He grabbed his gun, a few knifes and threw off his button up dress shirt. He was about to leave the room when he turned around and went to his bathroom. When he came out, he'd changed back into his leather pants. As he headed out of the room, before he was completely out, he went back to Jennifer and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll be back when I can. I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe Ronon."

With that, the Satedan was running down the hall to get to the Gate Room.

Jennifer put her hands on her cheeks, feeling the blush come through. He actually said, "I love you." She couldn't believe it! He said he loved her! And she replied back that she loved him! Wow, this was a strange night. She settled to clean the dishes that were in the sink and clean up the table. She thoroughly enjoyed the night…that kissing session would not be forgotten so easily.

………………………..

As Ronon entered the Gate Room, John looked sympathetically at his friend, "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean to pull you away."

"It's fine Sheppard. Let's just help the people."

The two teams SGA-1, lead by John Sheppard, and SGA-2, led by Major Lorne, walked through the Gate to help the inhabitants build back their homes and tend to the injuries. John had Ronon and Major Lorne's team get together and build a perimeter to scout the area for Wraith.

It was a long night, but the village was finally safe. It wasn't until late the next evening the SGA teams were able to come back to the base. They took the day to help the village rebuild some of the damaged homes and buildings. Get more equipment, food and supplies to help them after the attack. The medical team that came through quickly helped tend to the injured, getting everything organized and everyone healed. When they finally got back to the base, Ronon was in a really good mood. As he was out on patrol, he found a Wraith camp that was there to have a sneak attack. The Satedan, along with Major Lorne, was able to beat up and kill the left over Wraith and fight a true battle. He had a few minor injuries, but knew it'd be easy to patch them up. The teams went to the infirmary, for a regular checkup, and Jennifer smiled a welcome to Ronon as she patched up Lorne and his team, and let Carson take care of John, Teyla, and Ronon.

After the checkups were finished, Jennifer walked up to Ronon, "Hey, do you want to catch a late dinner?"

"Sure," he replied as he got off the bed and grabbed his weapons.

The two headed off to the mess hall, and John and Teyla sat back to watch the new couple leave for the bonding time that was stolen the night before.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm really happy to finally be back in the game! :) It's an amazing opportunity and I appreciate all who have helped me with this story! **

SONG: "NOTHING FANCY" BY DAVE BARNES


End file.
